Punch Out! (HTF Edition)
Punch Out! (HTF Edition) is a crossover of Happy Tree Friends and the game Punch Out!. Gameplay Like Punch Out!, you will fight opponents in a boxing match. The game will have 3 circuits, each one with a title belt you can obtain by beating the circuit. The fighting is simple. You have to dodge and counter your opponents' attacks. If you punch your opponents at a certain moment, you will get a star. You can use a star to perform a Star Punch. You can get up to 3 stars at a time, the more you have the stronger your Star Punch is. If you get hit by your opponent, you will lose all your stars. You have a stamina meter. You will lose stamina when your punches get blocked or if you get hit. When the stamina is depleted, you will become tired and will be unable to punch to gain back your stamina as you have to dodge an attack. Each match has 3 rounds. In between rounds, your coach will give you tips on your opponents to win. You have to either knock down your opponents 3 times in one round for a T-KO or, if they've been knocked down enough times, they have to stay down for 10 seconds. Minor circuit opponents Cuddles *Rank #3 *Record: 20 wins, 99 loses Bio: Cuddles is a boxer who doesn't know when to quit, but, hey, at least he's better than Glass Joe. Intro slides: # Cuddles using a punching bag. # Cuddles eating a carrot slide. # Cuddles preparing for a match. # Cuddles getting knocked out. Fight intro: Cuddles walks while waving, saying "Hello everyone, I am Cuddles." Fighting guide: Cuddles works like Glass Joe from Punch Out!. He will taunt at the beginning of the round and he won't attack for the first part of round 1, so you can keep alternating from punching his face and punching his body, then he will back up saying, "Get ready, here I come". If you hit him when he is coming back to you, it's an instant knock down, not KO, but knock down. If you don't, he will just perform a normal hook. After that, he will start being less of a punching bag and more of a fighter. He will either try to jab you or give you a hook. If you Star Punch him after knocking him down 2 times in one round, he will be instantly KO'ed. KO/T-KO animation: Similar to Glass Joe's but instead of croissants it shows carrots. How to get stars: # Punch him during his taunt. # Counter his jab. # Counter his hook. Quotes: # "Come on now." (his taunt) # "Hey, watch the face!" (in-between round intermission) # "I can win this. I know I can." (in-between round intermission) # "Yay, I win!" (when you lose to Cuddles) Attacks: # Left jab # Right hook # Taunt: He will do a taunt in a "c'mon" fashion, saying "Come on now.". Hitting him while he does that will earn you a star, # Here I Come: Cuddles goes to the back of the mat doing a long taunt saying, "Get ready, here I come", then comes back to the middle of the mat where he will do a right hook. If you counter him when he gets back to the middle of the mat, he will be knocked down. If you do a three-star punch on him when he does it, it will be an instant KO. Flippy *Rank #2 *Record 22 wins, 18 loses Intro slides: # Flippy putting on his boxing gloves. # Flippy about to teach kids how to box. # Flippy gets beaten up by a kid. # The kids laugh at Flippy. Fight intro: Flippy shakes his head, remembering the kids laughing at him, but comes down and salutes while saying, "Attention!". more info coming soon Major circuit opponents TBA Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Under Construction